Bloodshot (Valiant Entertainment)
| Alignment = | Gender = | Birthplace = | Status = | Occupation = Soldier | Family = Magic Jessie Bloodhound | Affiliations = H.A.R.D. Corps Project Rising Spirit (formerly) | Creators = | First = ( ) | Last = }} History Bloodshot is a super-soldier project created by the secret government organization Project Rising Spirit. Special Nanites in subjects' blood give themm a variety of powers, including the ability to recover from almost any trauma by consuming protein. The modern encarnaiton of Bloodshop is Ray Garrison, though to improve his efficiency, he was brainwashed with a number of implanted identities, allowing PRS to give him personal motivations for every mission. His original purpose was to hunt down and capture or assassinate psiots. Eventually he would escape his programming and go on a search for his true identity. Origins Setting the World on Fire Assault on Project Rising Spirit Harbinger Wars H.A.R.D. Corps Armor Hunters Bloodshot Reborn Personality Powers and Abilities *'Nanite Enhanced Physiology' ** Regenerative Healing Factor ** Invisibility ** Limited Shapeshifting ** Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Endurance ** Superhuman Speed ** Superhuman Reflexes ** Superhuman Agility ** Superhuman Stamina ** Sonic Scream ** Technopathy ** Neuro-Psychic Pulse Emission *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant' *'Weapons Expert' Equipment * Nanites Notes Appearances Gallery File:Bloodshot Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-18 001.jpg File:Bloodshot Bloodshot-v3-1 001.jpg File:Bloodshot Bloodshot-v3-1 002.jpg File:Bloodshot Bloodshot-v3-1 003.jpg File:Bloodshot Bloodshot-v3-1 004.jpg File:Bloodshot Bloodshot-v3-2 001.jpg File:Bloodshot Bloodshot-v3-2 002.jpg File:Bloodshot Bloodshot-v3-4 001.jpg File:Bloodshot Bloodshot-v3-4 002.jpg File:Bloodshot Bloodshot-v3-4 003.jpg File:Bloodshot Bloodshot-v3-6 001.jpg File:Bloodshot Bloodshot-v3-10 001.jpg File:Bloodshot Bloodshot-v3-10 002.jpg File:Bloodshot Bloodshot-v3-13 001.jpg File:Bloodshot Bloodshot-and-HARD-Corps-v1-14 001.jpg File:Bloodshot Bloodshot-and-HARD-Corps-v1-15 001.jpg File:Bloodshot Bloodshot-and-HARD-Corps-v1-15 002.jpg File:Bloodshot Bloodshot-and-HARD-Corps-v1-21 001.jpg File:Bloodshot Bloodshot-v3-25 001.jpg File:Bloodshot Bloodshot-v3-25 002.jpg File:Bloodshot Bloodshot-v3-25 003.jpg File:Bloodshot Bloodshot-v3-25 004.jpg File:Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 18 Textless.jpg File:Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 19 Walsh Variant Textless.jpg File:Bloodshot Vol 3 1 Textless.jpg File:Bloodshot Vol 3 1 Suayan Variant Textless.jpg File:Bloodshot Vol 3 1 Aja Variant Textless.jpg File:Bloodshot Vol 3 1 Ribic Variant Textless.jpg File:Bloodshot Vol 3 2 Textless.jpg File:Bloodshot Vol 3 2 Brase Variant Textless.jpg File:Bloodshot Vol 3 3 Textless.jpg File:Bloodshot Vol 3 3 Lozzi Variant Textless.jpg File:Bloodshot Vol 3 4 Textless.jpg File:Bloodshot Vol 3 5 Textless.jpg File:Bloodshot Vol 3 5 Garcia Variant Textless.jpg File:Bloodshot Vol 3 6 Textless.jpg File:Bloodshot Vol 3 6 Hairsine Variant Textless.jpg File:Bloodshot Vol 3 7 Hairsine Variant Textless.jpg File:Bloodshot Vol 3 8 Textless.jpg File:Bloodshot Vol 3 8 Crain Variant Textless.jpg File:Bloodshot Vol 3 9 Textless.jpg File:Bloodshot Vol 3 10 Textless.jpg File:Bloodshot Vol 3 10 Henry Variant Textless.jpg File:Bloodshot Vol 3 10 LaRosa Variant Textless.jpg File:Bloodshot Vol 3 11 Clark Variant Textless.jpg File:Bloodshot Vol 3 12 Textless.jpg File:Bloodshot Vol 3 12 Zircher Variant Textless.jpg File:Bloodshot Vol 3 13 Textless.jpg File:Bloodshot Vol 3 13 Zircher Variant Textless.jpg File:Bloodshot Vol 3 0 Textless.jpg File:Bloodshot Vol 3 0 Kindt Variant Textless.jpg File:Bloodshot Vol 3 0 Lupacchino Variant Textless.jpg File:Harbinger Vol 2 13 Evans Variant Textless.jpg File:Harbinger Vol 2 14 Textless.jpg File:Harbinger Wars Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg File:Harbinger Wars Vol 1 1 Crain Variant Textless.jpg File:Harbinger Wars Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg File:Bloodshot and HARD Corps Vol 1 16 Textless.jpg File:Bloodshot and HARD Corps Vol 1 16 ChrisCross Variant Textless.jpg File:Bloodshot and HARD Corps Vol 1 17 Textless.jpg File:Bloodshot and HARD Corps Vol 1 18 Hamner Variant Textless.jpg File:Bloodshot and HARD Corps Vol 1 18 LaRosa Variant Textless.jpg File:Bloodshot and HARD Corps Vol 1 19 Textless.jpg File:Bloodshot and HARD Corps Vol 1 19 Sears Variant Textless.jpg File:Bloodshot and HARD Corps HARD Corps Vol 1 0 Textless.jpg File:Bloodshot and HARD Corps Vol 1 20 Molina Variant Textless.jpg File:Bloodshot and HARD Corps Vol 1 21 Fowler Variant Textless.jpg File:Bloodshot and HARD Corps Vol 1 22 Textless.jpg File:Bloodshot and HARD Corps Vol 1 22 Rossmo Variant Textless.jpg File:Bloodshot and HARD Corps Vol 1 22 Torre Variant Textless.jpg File:Bloodshot and HARD Corps Vol 1 23 Textless.jpg File:Bloodshot and HARD Corps Vol 1 23 Perez Variant Textless.jpg File:Bloodshot Vol 3 24 Grace Variant Textless.jpg File:Bloodshot Vol 3 25 Textless.jpg File:Bloodshot Vol 3 25 Albuquerque Variant Textless.jpg File:Bloodshot Vol 3 25 Barrionuevo Variant Textless.jpg File:Bloodshot Vol 3 25 Hitch Variant Textless.jpg File:Bloodshot Vol 3 25 Perlin Variant Textless.jpg Quotes References External links Category:Invisibility Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Technopathy Category:Shape Shifting